juxtapose
by fu-yuzoras
Summary: after an exhausting day, Kuroko is silently glad that he has Akashi by his side to make his day feel better.


**A** soft click greeted his ears, indicating that the door behind him had completely been closed as he found himself staring into the long, empty corridor, slightly breathing in the pleasing scent of fresh breeze passing by, which was mixed with the distinct smell in the air after a light afternoon shower an hour ago.

 _At least_ , Kuroko thought, it'd helped him cool down... even though _barely_.

After all, the weighs he was carrying on his shoulders had his mind boiling already; the assignments, his student council responsibilities, a drama between the members which, of course, had put everyone in the room in an awkward situation during the whole two hours of meeting, and to add them up, the vice president had made a really big mistake, causing his work to get piled up that his brain had asked him to take a deep breath, which he repeatedly did, but that didn't help at all. In fact, he grew even more irritated as the day went by; he just wanted to go home, taking a quick shower before going to bed as early as possible. It, sadly, didn't happen. Instead, he was forced to stay in the library until the closing time, even when his energy had completely left him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he started to walk, slinging his bag over his left shoulder, while the other was occupied with a few books he'd borrowed from the library. His steps were quiet, but were still ringing throughout the corridor, as there was no one but him there, and he'd just realized that the sky had slowly turned dark when he stared out the window, reminding him that it probably had almost dinner time already.

Speaking of dinner, Kuroko could feel his stomach growling; he hadn't had anything except the bread he ate this morning. No wonder he felt really tired than usual; he supposed that the pressure had taken its toll on him, causing him to barely have time for even himself.

As the stairs that'd bring him to the first floor came into his sight, he quickened his pace, noticing his own messy appearance reflecting on a vending machine he just walked by; his blue locks had thrown everywhere, he had dark, big circles under his eyes, his face looked even much paler than it already was.

 _Just like a zombie roaming around the school_ , Kuroko had mused with a sigh, as he slightly ran down the stairs, eagerly wanting the day to be over already.

But, as he turned to the right to climb down another step, he almost tripped over his own leg, and he had to stop in his tracks.

There he was. Sitting at the end of the stairs, alone; his perfectly-ironed new school uniform still looked as neat as it was a few hours ago. His bag was sitting beside him, a bottle of water placed on top of it.

Kuroko's gaze was locked on his broad shoulders while taking slow steps towards him, as if there was a strong force that'd pulled him forward. Even after all these years, it was hard to get away from his deadly charms that had him falling for over and over again.

It was a bit weird, though, why was he still here?

The new students should've had sent home long ago, except...

Warmth filled in his chest at the thought that, maybe, he was waiting for him.

"Hey," Kuroko called out softly, still a few steps away from him, "Akashi-kun."

Almost instantly, Akashi turned his head to look up, and Kuroko's heart leapt at the sight, because, how could someone still look so good after two hours of listening to the headmaster's long welcoming speech for new students, another hour of introducing himself to his new classmates, and hours of adapting to the new environment as well as watching the seniors promote their own clubs?

His strikingly bright red hair was slightly messed up by the wind that'd went past him; the evening sky had made his hair looked even brighter, a pair of beautiful red orbs stared at him intently, causing his heart to beat faster, and a small smile appeared shortly on his face after he acknowledged his presence, and unbeknownst to Akashi, that'd lightened up Kuroko's entire world.

"Hello to you, too, Kuroko." Akashi greeted back with a hoarse voice, motioning the other to come closer, which Kuroko did without having to be asked twice.

Akashi put his bag away to give Kuroko space, and after the shorter male had sat down with a soft huff, he passed his water bottle to him, which Kuroko gratefully accepted.

"Akashi-kun isn't going home?" Kuroko asked once he'd downed the water, trying to hold himself back from hugging Akashi, after all, he wasn't one to act clingy towards his boyfriend. "Haven't they sent the first years home a few hours ago?"

Akashi, somewhat, looked uncharacteristically awkward and... shy? Kuroko wasn't sure if his brain had worked too much that he started to imagine things or was it a blush on Akashi's cheeks?

"I... was waiting for you?" Akashi shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck, obviously hiding his embarrassment. "Can't a boyfriend wait for his boyfriend?"

Kuroko felt the burdens he'd been carrying suddenly left him upon hearing the honest words, "You're so sweet, thank you, Akashi-kun." he said smilingly, reaching out to touch Akashi's silky red hair.

"Don't kid me," Akashi rolled his eyes but despite his complain, he didn't push Kuroko's hand away because, well, he really liked it when Kuroko played with his hair.

"Why can't I? Even though you look mature than your age, you're still younger than me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko pointed out with a small pout which was barely noticeable.

Akashi deadpanned, "Am I supposed to get offended?" he playfully asked, "Only a year younger, by the way. You're not much older than me so don't act all superior."

"I'm not acting superior. And, can you please be more respectful to your _senpai_?"

Akashi shook his head in amusement, "What ' _senpai_ '?" he scooted closer to sultrily whisper out, "Besides, I'm the one taking control here," he teasingly blew into Kuroko's ear, causing him to blush as he gripped on to Akashi's hair, earning a soft "oww" from the redhead.

"What a naughty _kouhai._ " Kuroko rolled his eyes as he pulled his hand away, but his cheeks were still painted with visible red, and Akashi smiled in triumphant at that. Teasing his boyfriend was always fun.

They sat in a comfortable silence then, with Akashi stared at the oblivious Kuroko who looked so lost in his thoughts while looking straight into the lockers area. There was no one there, only the two of them. It was quiet, but peaceful.

Clearing his throat, Akashi decided to open his mouth before he did something that'd have Kuroko mad at him – Kuroko was totally a distraction, "My friends said you looked rather scary during the clubs promotion today."

Kuroko's head snapped towards him, and even though his face was void of emotions, Akashi could see that there was a confusion under his blank facade, "Me? Scary?"

"They said you were too unapproachable and looked cold the whole day." Akashi sighed, "And barely talked at all."

Kuroko eyed him weirdly, "I'm just being my usual self. It's not like I talk a lot in daily basis, right...?"

"You talk a lot with me around."

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "I do. But, what is your point?"

"My point is that you looked different today. You didn't even glance at me when I passed by."

"Hmm," Kuroko started, shrugging, "Probably because I have a lot in mind."

That brought a frown to Akashi's face, "Should I give them a long talk to not overwork you?"

Kuroko shook his head, looking amused despite himself, "I highly doubt it that they will feel threatened by a first year who barely spends a week in this school," he exclaimed which, of course, only to tease his boyfriend. It was a well-known fact that Akashi could be very intimidating when he wanted to, after all, who didn't know the rumoured evil captain who had led the famous Generation of Miracles to victory?

"Is Kuroko challenging me?"

"I don't. And, that aside," Kuroko propped his chin on his hands. Akashi did the same. "You didn't say a word to me, or even greet me, so of course I wouldn't notice that you were there."

Akashi was frowning again, "Kuroko is the one who said that we should be keeping our distance at school."

"Yes, I did. Which is for the sake of us anyway." Kuroko sighed, "But, still, hearing you call me 'Kuroko- _senpai_ ' is a bit..." he let his words hanging, but Akashi didn't seem to mind it, instead a smirk found its way to his face as he raised a suggestive brow.

"I kind of like it, though. Doesn't it come off as a turn-on?"

Kuroko shot him a look, "Pervert."

"Only for you," Akashi chuckled heartily when Kuroko lightly slapped his arm. "Ah, I forgot," the redhead suddenly said, and Kuroko's eyebrows rose as he watched him rummage through his bag, taking out two bars of chocolates, and then, held them out to Kuroko, "Here."

Kuroko blankly stared at the offered chocolates, "What?"

"I know you must've been skipping your meals again," Akashi exclaimed, slightly glaring at Kuroko, "Even if you were busy, please don't ever skip your meals again. How many times do I have to tell you? You're already stick skinny, Kuroko."

Kuroko, despite having heard Akashi's constant ramblings about this matter again and again, was still feeling moved that Akashi knew him the best.

"I actually wanted to get your favorite food and a vanilla milkshake, but if I go, I'm afraid that you already go home before I come back." Akashi continued, sighing.

Kuroko took the chocolates as he gave him a wide smile, "It's all right. Thank you, Akashi-kun. You're too kind."

"Just for you," Akashi returned Kuroko's sweet smile with his own, feeling his face heat up at Kuroko's rare display of emotions. "Besides, I'm feeling quite happy today."

Kuroko tore opened the paper, taking a small bite before he asked in confusion, "Why? Because you've got a lot of good friends?"

"No," Akashi shook his head, still smiling, "Because of Kuroko."

"Me?" Kuroko almost choked, "Why me? You said I was ignoring you all day and stuff, and then you said I made you happy?" he tilted his head to the side, "Akashi-kun is so hard to read."

Couldn't take Kuroko's cuteness any longer, Akashi pinched his cheeks with a chuckle, "And Kuroko is too cute."

"I'm your _senpai._ "

"Still." he released Kuroko's cheeks, taking something out from his vest, which turned out to be a red-colored origami, "Thank you. For this."

Kuroko was confused for a second, but when Akashi unfolded the paper, revealing a neat handwriting "I love you, Akashi Seijuurou-kun", he just wanted to hide from Akashi.

"I found it inside of my pocket during lunch." Akashi explained, looking smug as well as contented at Kuroko's embarrassment. "You got embarrassed when you were the one who wrote it?"

True. It clearly was his handwriting, yet he didn't remember sneaking it into Akashi's vest. He must've been overworking too much.

"How did you know I was the one writing it?"

Akashi rolled his eyes fondly, "Please, don't ask the obvious. Of course, I'll know. I know you the best after all,"

Seeing Akashi's smile right now brought Kuroko back to the past, where they were still wearing their middle school uniforms, and now, as Kuroko scanned him throughly, he hadn't realized before that Akashi in front of him now wasn't the same as the middle schooler Akashi. They had been growing up together since their first fateful meeting, practically couldn't be separated after they'd acknowledged each other's feelings, but he still thought that nothing had changed at all. Everything was still the same; him, Akashi, his feelings for him. And, they probably would never change.

"...where...are you going?" Kuroko found his voice again when Akashi stood up as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Akashi blinked, not expecting the question at all, "Home. Where else?" he shrugged, "I'm tired. And besides, my chauffeur is waiting for me."

"You're really bad, asking him to wait for you for hours."

"You're one to talk. _I_ _was waiting for you for hours_."

"I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, then let me drive you home."

"No."

"You always say "no" to my offers so blatantly. It kind of hurt my pride."

"I have my father picking me up."

Akashi exhaled, giving up on persuading his stubborn boyfriend, "Fine. I'll be going. Call me when you're home."

Kuroko nodded with a small smile, "Okay."

Akashi bent down a little to place a kiss on Kuroko's cheek, ruffling his hair with a wide smile before he walked away, waving.

Kuroko watched him slowly walking off; how the gentle breeze messed his red hair, or how the hem of his uniform was played by the passing wind, or how he would turn his head around just to wink at him.

Sometimes, Kuroko wondered, how did Akashi manage to make his hard days feel better? Even his presence alone had always calmed him down. Since when did he become someone whom he held dearly in his heart?

The urge to call Akashi had come up so suddenly that Kuroko didn't even realize he'd stood up, "Akashi-kun!"

Akashi stopped walking, turning around to give him a confused look. "Yes, Kuroko?"

"Come on time tomorrow, okay! I'll wait for you by the entrance."

Akashi looked stunned from a moment, and a few seconds later, his lips tugged upwards into a wide, fond smile he'd only show to Kuroko, "I will. Don't worry, love,"

/

i just want a lovey-dovey akakuro :( sorry for the mistakes, writing this from 1a.m to 3:15a.m OTL i'm such a human trash lel


End file.
